Relapse and Repeat
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Vulpes gets off on watching (and helping) M!Courier get high. Slashy smut (if that wasn't obvious..) Written for my favorite kmeme.


His skin was crawling again. A grotesque twisting in his stomach. Fuck. Too much Fixer. Or was it not enough?

Rafe leaned against a billboard, clutching his stomach in agony. All of his fucking stashes, looted. This couldn't have been random. Someone had to know where he was hiding his shit. His hands shook as they closed around the bottle of whiskey, draining the last few drops into his mouth.

Now what?

It had been somewhat alright thus far, just getting by on what he looted off of Fiends and raiders. It was hard to think about how he ended up like this in the first place. In multiple ways. His past wasn't the brightest thing. And it was hard to remember sometimes. Better like that.

"Ugh." He hurled the bottle into the sign, only marginally satisfied by the way it shattered.

It was getting late and he had one last place to check. That shitty little motel room in Novac. He had kept most of it there. His three crutches. How he missed them so. Psycho, Jet, Buffout. He'd forgotten how badly it hurt to be without. He didn't like who he was without them.

It was lonely now. Rafe insisted that he'd meet Arcade back at the Lucky 38, not wanting the man to see him like he was now. Arcade was aware of Rafe's.. indulgences. But not of the severity of his addictions. It took a lot of convincing but eventually he was left alone. Shivering and pitiful.

Well, as pitiful as an over six foot tall block of solid muscle can be anyways. When fully juiced he was sure he could lift a car. That's what it felt like anyways. He was a frightening sight in a battle, could tear people apart with his just hands. Now _that_ was proven.

Exhausted, Rafe stumbled into his room, only to be greeted by Vulpes Inculta sitting rigidly on the edge of his bed. Huh. This was new.

Rafe covered his eyes for a moment, then moved his hand away rapidly. And... Vulpes was still there, albeit with a barely there smirk now gracing his thin lips.

"The fuck..." Rafe immediately tensed up, ready for a fight even in his current condition. "You.."

He remembered this one from Nipton and later Vegas. Though he certainly looked different minus the dog head hat thing. The cruel jawline and stiff posture was all the same. Rafe scoffed now, confused but unimpressed.

Vulpes sat still, unnaturally so in his way. He waited patiently for the Courier to see what else was on the bed. It had been a pain to orchestrate this. Even more of a pain to convince himself that he wasn't growing obsessed with this savage. He had seen addiction before, yet it never compelled him so much. Rafe was different.

"Come closer, degenerate. Come and see what I've brought you." He suggested in that cold metallic voice of his.

The Courier swallowed hard and hesitantly came forward, his eyes growing wide as he took in the trove of drugs that littered his bed. Rafe's hands twitched at his sides, wanting nothing more than to ease his pain through more abuse. Fucking Legion. In _his_ motel room hoarding _his_ own drugs? Weirdest thing that's happened yet, he was sure.

Vulpes couldn't help but chuckle softly as he took in the Courier's appearance. Here he was, this infamous warrior, sweating and shivering like a leaf. Pathetic.

The frumentarius found himself surprised once more by how youthful the Courier was. He was little more than a teenager, and already ruined. What a sad thought. He found himself staring into those glossy, warm honey colored eyes, narrowing his own cold blues.

"Ah.. I see what you're doing." Rafe said, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Then enlighten me. What am I doing?"

"You must've learned about my Chem... issues. And here you are to finish me while I'm weak. Real classy."

"I have no intention of killing you, Courier. Or you'd already be on the ground." Vulpes said evenly, tossing a bottle of Buffout leisurely back and forth between his hands.

"Tough talk coming from the guy in a skirt." Rafe spat back, though his eyes were fixed on the bottle. "I don't understand. Some weird torture thing then?"

"I won't be torturing you anymore than you torture yourself by living this piteous existence. Tell me, Courier- Hm.. What do I call you?"

"It's Rafe." He crossed his arms uncertainly in front his chest, shifting his weight anxiously.

"Ah. Then tell me Rafe, what's it like to be slave to a mere bottle? Or syringe?"

"I'm not a slave to anyone, you piece of shit." Rafe growled.

"Oh, my mistake then." Vulpes said, amused. "Surely you must be hurting. Come, take this medication of yours." He gestured to the spot beside him on the bed.

Rafe stood his ground, still wary. It took everything in him to not tear into the drugs, just like the animal Vulpes thought him to be. No. He wouldn't be any weaker than he already was.

"Sorry. I must be in your way." Vulpes rose from the bed and made a sweeping gesture with his arms. "Please, help yourself."

Instead of sitting down, Rafe snatched the pill bottle from Vulpes' hand. He emptied it's contents into his palm and dry swallowed them, much to the other man's entertainment.

Vulpes could see the simple black tribal tattoos that decorated Rafe's arms and chest more easily now. One of them on his shoulder seemed to be a scorpion. The raider armor he wore didn't leave much about his chest to mystery. He was freckled too, little dots dappling the golden tan that was his skin. The strong desire to touch him suddenly coursed through Vulpes, very much unfamiliar and unwelcome.

"So. You're not here to kill me, or torture me," Rafe finally sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep inhale of Jet. Vulpes affirmed this with a nod. "What the fuck does that leave then?"

"Chems, as you call them, are not allowed in the Legion. Thus-"

"You want some?" Rafe asked, half smiling. How fucking ridiculous. "Pfft. Unbelievable."

"I'd never sully myself to your level. I was taught the discipline that you so clearly lack."

"Whatever."

"Wonder what made you like this. Maybe something traumatic in your past, or.. perhaps you've always just been a spineless brute."

"Tired of hearing you talk." Rafe snarled, rising and drawing back a fist and putting all his weight into the punch.

Vulpes dodged it easily, cringing a bit as Rafe's fist plowed through the aged plaster in place of his face. If the drugs had already kicked in, he wouldn't even consider a fight.

"How intimidating." He teased, smiling darkly.

"Fuck you." Rafe scowled, knowing he was too weakened to fight properly yet, he sank down into the bed once more, running his fingers through his disheveled strawberry blonde hair. "So what is it then? Why are you here?"

"To observe." Vulpes told a half truth. Caesar had wanted him to keep an eye on Rafe, but not like this. No. He was really itching for the opportunity to interact with this Courier.

"It's uh.. Vulpes, right?" Rafe asked, wrapping a belt around his upper arm and pulling it tight with his teeth. An action that Vulpes found inexplicably arousing.

"That's right." He responded, swallowing thickly as he watched Rafe extend his muscular arm, injecting himself and pushing down the plunger of the syringe. The arm was covered in tiny bruise like circles. Track marks, they were called if he remembered correctly. Thankfully Rafe hadn't noticed the sharp intake of breath that coincided with him injecting himself.

Rafe sighed, unbuckling the leather straps of his raider armor from his chest. The giant spikes wouldn't allow anyone to relax. He laid back on the bed now, feeling a comfortable heat flow through him as he began to feel everything's effects. The cold sweat he was covered in before began to evaporate as he shivered again. A shiver of pleasure this time.

He looked over at the legionary, feeling eyes on him. Rafe's pupils had already dilated, giving him a strange sort of doe eyes. Sure, he seemed docile at the moment. Rafe stared back.

"So uh... any good crucifixions lately? Er whatever the hell you guys talk about." He laughed, a pleasant warm sound that Vulpes both felt and heard.

"None particularly out of the ordinary." Vulpes quipped back nonchalantly, though he couldn't help the smile that quirked his dry lips.

"I see." Rafe said thoughtfully, closing his eyes as another shiver coursed through him.

It was unfortunate. This man, this courier, could've made an amazing legionary. If only he weren't so addled as he was. So damaged.

"You look pretty creepy just standing there, you know," Rafe stated without opening his eyes. "Guess you could come here."

Vulpes obliged and sat down on the other side of the bed next to him. It was strange. He could feel the heat radiating off of Rafe's body. The way he was responding to watching this man was disturbing, even to him. Or more specifically, the way his body was responding. It was now he was especially grateful for the loose fitting armor.

The intensity of the drugs began to prove painful. Rafe's body was tensed, prone for something. Anything. He needed something to touch. Or be touched. The feelings had become overwhelming, especially after the withdrawal. It was too gratifying. Too much.

Vulpes smirked knowingly. He could see Rafe itching for something to take the edge off what he was feeling. A throat to rip out, a spine to break. A lover to bed. It was hypnotic, watching the rapid rise and fall of his toned chest, the restless fidgets of his hands.

"More?" The fox inquired, even though the answer was already written all over Rafe's face.

He sighed raggedly and sat up, reaching for another syringe, "Guess there's no point in rationing myself now."

"Wait-"

Rafe flinched away from the hand Vulpes extended, "No. Don't you fucking touch me."

"So jumpy. Aren't these things supposed to relax you?" Vulpes said rather unsympathetically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It was sarcastic in nature. But then Rafe paused, "You must be curious, huh?"

"Though I'd never pollute my body with these.. I do wonder, what does it feel like?"

"You sure you don't want to take a hit? Find out for yourself?" Rafe asked, offering the syringe over to Vulpes. "It's kinda hard to describe."

He shook his head, though his fingers closed over it. "I'd rather not. Perhaps I could experience it secondhand though, through you."

"By all means." Rafe offered with a cocky smile, extending his arm. No fucking way a legionary was gonna literally inject his shit for him. This whole thing was weird enough already but he was too gone to care.

He almost jumped off the bed when he felt feather light touches on his arm, Vulpes' fingers tracing his veins. The roar of his own heartbeat in his ears proved deafening, as his face flushed cherry red. Now _that_ wasn't on account of the drugs. Rafe found his mouth suddenly very dry.

He bit down brutally on his bottom lip to keep from gasping when the Legion bastard started grazing his arm super lightly with his nails. "If you're gonna do it, then just fucking do it," Rafe winced.

"Impatient and rude. What a charming combination."

"Do. It," Rafe growled, biting the free edge of the belt and pulling it taut once more.

"Not even a please?" Vulpes taunted, baring his own teeth in a devious smile. "I guess that'll have to do. For now."

Vulpes repeated the action he had seen Rafe perform earlier, injecting the drug into the man's already abused veins. It was strangely satisfactory, being the one to "pull that trigger", so to speak. Almost as pleasing as Rafe's reaction to just simple touch. The legionary's mind was already filling with possibilities.

The sweet warmth spread up his arm again and into the rest of his body. After Vulpes had slid the needle out, a small drop of blood formed at the injection site. Rafe watched as Vulpes examined this, an indiscernible emotion on his face.

For a fleeting moment, Rafe couldn't help but wonder how it might feel if Vulpes were to lick it. Ew. He tore his eyes away from the other man, disturbed by his own thoughts. Though he could already feel his body missing Vulpes' touch, he wasn't ready to confront this.

"You asked me what it feels like earlier," Rafe began, swiping the blood away with his thumb. "It feels.. like euphoric. Heh. First I've ever had a chance to use that word. There's not much else that compares."

"Not much else?" Vulpes asked.

"Yeah. It feels kinda like.." He paused, his face growing red again. "Well, you know."

Vulpes nodded. The profligate was so vulgar earlier and so shy now. An interesting development. Perhaps it was just the topic.

Rafe quivered and squirmed against the bed, all too aware of the intent way he was being watched. Vulpes was too close and also much too far. Confusing. Should he ask? Fuckfuckfuck. Ask for what? No, not like that. No giving him the satisfaction. It wasn't about him anyways. He was just a body, right?

Instead he merely laid back onto the bed, stretching a bit, making a show of it. Rafe slowly ran his fingers down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch beneath his touch, spreading heat with each movement. God, he really hoped that he wasn't misreading the starving look in Vulpes' eyes.

"Huh. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were checking me out," Rafe stated, "But of course, there's no fucking way that Vulpes Inculta would dirty himself with a 'degenerate' like myself. Or maybe all Legion guys are into-"

"Enough," Vulpes breathed, his pale skin burning pink from his cheeks down to his neck. Rafe silently wondered how far that blush continued. He didn't have the chance to enjoy that thought for long though. Vulpes swiftly moved to straddle him, his hands replacing Rafe's own on his chest. "I'll teach you respect."

"You can try." Rafe shot back, grabbing his armor and pulling him down. Their lips met heatedly, as though it were an act of aggression rather than that of romance. He ran his fingers through Vulpes' short hair, relishing in the way it felt to just touch him.

Vulpes' fingers were splayed on Rafe's chest, exploring the expanse of muscle. He found Rafe tasted bittersweet, something like candy along with the acrid taste of alcohol. He wouldn't be surprised if Rafe had a sweet tooth as well, considering all of his vices.

Rafe pushed Vulpes back rather suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Tired already?"

Rafe shook his head. "Hard to.. breath... sometimes."

"Let's take a break then." Vulpes suggested, grabbing a nearby bottle of pills.

"Finally cracked your resolve, hm?" Rafe managed to say, self assured grin lighting his face.

"No, and you won't," Vulpes replied with an equally self assured smile. "These are for you."

"Oh yeah?" Rafe asked, gently stroking the exposed skin of Vulpes' leg. "You're just as fucked up as I am, you know. Just in a different way."

"Why would you say that?" He asked, trying (failing) to ignore the goosebumps that Rafe elicited from him.

"I can tell you like watching this. Watching me get fucked up."

"Hmph. If it pleases you to believe that, then go ahead." Vulpes brushed Rafe's hand away as it started traveling further and further up his leg. As badly as he wanted it, he could wait if it meant having a bit more fun.

"Come on then. Don't keep me waiting." Rafe winked flirtily, though it was clear he was getting anxious. He was sweating a bit now, his skin glistening slightly.

"Open up then," He placed a hand on Rafe's cheek, brushing his thumb across his lips.

Rafe did as he was asked, forgetting his dignity in favor of relief in the form of more pleasure. The pill was slipped into his mouth easily, and he could resist looking right into Vulpes' eyes as he swallowed it, knowing that there was something erotic about it. The heat of Vulpes on top of him as well as his weight was quickly making Rafe's leather pants uncomfortable. Fuck, he was hard, and Vulpes had to feel it.

"There, obedience isn't that difficult is it?" Vulpes teased, popping a pill into his own mouth this time, much to Rafe's shock.

What was surprising though was the way Vulpes leant down, crushing his lips to Rafe's hungrily. The courier parted his mouth slightly, aware of what was expected. As soon as that opening was given, Vulpes pushed the pill into Rafe's mouth with his tongue.

Rafe felt a coil of hot pleasure go straight to his groin. Shit. They definitely didn't teach that in the Legion...

"You're wearing too much." Rafe complained, tugging at the full Legion outfit the other man wore. Really he just wanted to see what Vulpes really looked like underneath that armor. And if it felt good now, it could only be better with less in between them.

"After you." Vulpes purred, ghosting his lips down Rafe's chest, spreading kisses to his abdomen.

Rafe winced, his lip was starting to hurt from biting it so hard. But no fucking way he was gonna be moaning if he could help it. He began working at his pants with fumbling fingers that seemed too shaky and thick to do anything useful.

He really should've taken some Mentats.

Hm. There were probably some around somewhere. He could've sworn he picked some up before coming here. Mentats usually weren't his style though, so he kinda kept them just for the sake of having them. He kept a lot of things on that same basis.

Arcade called it hoarding, but how could they know when any of that shit was gonna come in handy? Like what would happen if-

 _Ohhhh fuck._

His brain ceased functioning for a moment when he felt a warm and wet tongue drag it's way from his cock's base to the tip. Vulpes must've worked off his pants at some point during his mind's Mentats monologue.

"There. Do I have your attention?" Vulpes sneered down at him, appreciating the sight.

The frumentarius noted again how muscular Rafe was. His build was impressive, truly Herculean in nature. And just _big_ in every sense of the word. A body remarkably strong and a mind remarkably weak.

"Please tell me you're gonna do that again." Rafe stammered out, looking up desperately at Vulpes with his big eyes.

"We'll see." He replied, pulling away to rid himself of his own armor.

Rafe then helped Vulpes strip his armor off. Even though in actuality he was sure he was really hindering the process rather than helping but still, he tried.

When they were both equally naked, they shamelessly sized each other up. Rafe found himself licking his lips subconsciously as he looked over Vulpes. He had a nice body. Okay, nice was an understatement.

Caesar's Legion was looking more attractive than ever to the unallied Rafe...

His paleness served to accentuate his musculature in a way that Rafe had never seen before. There were some places he was scarred, the skin raised just slightly. Rafe couldn't stop his eyes from following the the trail of dark hair that started just under Vulpes' bellybutton and continued south, giving way to an impressive erection.

"Now do you understand why the Legion is superior?" Vulpes basked in the attention he was getting, enjoying the nonverbal praise.

"Shut up and just fucking kiss me, you ass," Rafe breathed heavily.

Vulpes laughed into the kiss, a deep and silky sound that Rafe was sure he'd never forget. Adding to his heightened pleasure, Vulpes began rolling his hips into Rafe's with short, measured thrusts. The courier couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Vulpes sucked his bottom lip. He wrapped a leg around Vulpes' waist, allowing for even more skin to skin contact. Fuck if this wasn't the closest to heaven he'd ever been.

They'd barely done anything yet and the heady feeling he was experiencing was quickly growing overwhelming. This time he wasn't sure if this was the drugs or just the effect Vulpes was having on him. Both, most likely.

Rafe threw his head back -near slamming it into the headboard- when Vulpes pulled back and began nibbling and sucking at his neck, deft fingers squeezing his ass appreciatively. The force of what Rafe was feeling hit him in waves, each stronger than the last.

Yet he wasn't close. Thanks to the Chems, his bolstered endurance ensured he'd last a while. He didn't want that. He wanted and needed that gratification desperately, and fuck if he was gonna wait around to play whatever game Vulpes had started.

"My turn now," Rafe slammed Vulpes down on the mattress, in a way that was sure to be painful.

He was straddling him, wasting no time, hot mouth all over Vulpes' neck. His breath came in ragged pants that turned into groans as he started grinding his hips brutally into those of the other man, rutting into him like the animal he was painted to be. Vulpes cried out in a voice unfamiliar to him, the friction from their lengths rubbing together was pure ecstasy.

"See?" Rafe said, "Isn't this better?"

Before Vulpes had a chance to answer, Rafe carefully moved his hand down to where the two of them were touching. He took both himself and Vulpes in his hand, trying to stroke them both at the same time. This didn't really work out the best, seeing as the two of them weren't lacking in the matter of thickness. And that Rafe was too high to be precise. Ha. Too thick. Only time that's ever been a problem..

Vulpes merely watched, his own breath coming quicker now. Rafe looked rather adorable, his lips parted, eyebrows furrowed in careful concentration. This felt amazing, even if the technique wasn't perfect. He found himself arching his hips up from the mattress even.

"Shit.." Rafe cursed his clumsy fingers as they slipped over the head of Vulpes' swollen cock, earning a groan. When he drew them back, he saw they were sticky with precum. "Heh. So you do like this."

He regarded them for mere seconds before slipping them between his lips, sucking reverently, his hips maintaining the rhythm they'd built between them.

Much as he wanted to be blissfully distracted, Vulpes saw this as a window. Moving quickly, he flipped over, bringing Rafe with him. With an irritated huff, Rafe fought back pushing against Vulpes' weight. They nearly matched in strength, though Vulpes was more agile where Rafe was more forceful.

They danced together like that for a few minutes at best, fighting for control. Naked, sweaty, and horny, demonstrating their prowess and ability to one another.

Rafe was the first to stop, growing either impatient or tired, "Fine! I surrender." He snatched up some nearby Jet and huffed it greedily, pouting when he removed the inhaler.

"Why must everything be so difficult with you?" Vulpes questioned as he caressed Rafe's flushed cheek, running his fingers down his chest after and pumping Rafe's stiffened cock.

Rafe sighed heavily and leaned into Vulpes' touch, loving the feeling. He wanted more than just that. So much more. And if it meant playing by rules he didn't like then so be it.

" _Good_ ," Vulpes praised him, pleased by the way he writhed like a whore under his touch.

"I want you." Rafe confessed, looking almost ashamed for admitting it.

"I know," Vulpes responded easily, earning a gasp from the other man when he pressed the pad of his thumb against Rafe's entrance. "I think I'll take my time with you, degenerate. Hope you don't mind."

Rafe clenched his teeth as Vulpes made meaningless circles around the place where he most wanted those fingers. He knew none of this was for his sake either, Vulpes just got off on making him squirm. He also knew better than to try and touch himself to relieve his throbbing need. So instead, he clenched handfuls of the sheets, knuckles white.

"Truly pitiful," Vulpes observed, even though he felt just as intoxicated as Rafe actually was. He reached down and gave his own dick a few pumps, finding himself impossibly stiff.

Rafe tried for an embarrassing amount of time to think of some sort of comeback, realizing that any coherent thought was made near impossible thanks to his current state. He was to the point where just looking at Vulpes sent a delicious heat coursing through his body. There was something about the way he looked, besides being very attractive. He had this look in his eyes, something dark and predatory- and ridiculously hot. Like unfairly hot.

"Fuck…" Rafe moaned raggedly, trying to shift his hips to no avail.

"Oh? Is there something I could do for you?" Vulpes asked, cocking his head and frowning mockingly.

The other man just grimaced, there were only a million things and then a few more that he wanted Vulpes to do right now. Not hearing an answer, Vulpes pulled back entirely, much to Rafe's annoyance. Rafe found he immediately yearned for the lost heat and contact. Fucking shit… What now?

"You're going to need to tell me what you want from me, granted I'm flattered you think I can read minds." Vulpes said with an exaggerated sigh, squeezing one of Rafe's thighs playfully.

"Fingers." Rafe mumbled, turning his head away as his thigh twitched under Vulpes' touch.

A strong hand cupped his chin and forced him to look the frumentarius in the eyes. "Mm. What was that? I didn't hear you."

A few beats passed, Rafe feeling both trapped and simultaneously devoured by those ice cold eyes. He couldn't help himself from trailing his fingers up the hand that cupped his cheek so harshly, reaching up and running his fingers through Vulpes' hair once more. He was allowed this, smiling as he watched Vulpes' dark lashes flutter.

"Vulpes," Rafe licked his already sore lips, knowing he had Vulpes' undivided attention. "I need your fingers inside me." And then as an afterthought, " _Please_."

The effect of hearing Rafe say this was so intensely pleasing that Vulpes leaned down and ravaged Rafe's lips, drawing a moan from him. It seemed that every thing now had a greater effect on Rafe, and it was interesting to continue over stimulating him. Now this was definitely more fun than it would've been if Rafe had his way. Even though Vulpes knew himself well enough to know that he would've enjoyed it either way.

When his partner got too short of breath, they broke the kiss. "As you desire," Vulpes said with a rather smug look. "Suck," He pushed two fingers past Rafe's lips.

Rafe did as he was told, sucking and licking at the digits until they were sufficiently wet with saliva. It was clear he had done this before, Vulpes was sure of it now. A strange emotion was conjured up at the thought. Jealousy? Perhaps he was only jealous that he couldn't be the first one to take advantage of the vulnerable and dependant Rafe. That had to be it. The only alternative reason was just absurd..

"Well, you sure look deep in thought," Rafe observed when Vulpes' fingers were withdrawn. "Don't worry, this whole thing is pretty simple." He joked, taking the opportunity to shamelessly grind against Vulpes' leg.

"I know what I'm doing," Vulpes assured, using one hand to push Rafe's hips back down to the bed.

Rafe spread his legs a little too easily, evoking praiseful attention to his aching cock courtesy of Vulpes. Unfortunately for Rafe, this ended as quickly as it had started, the hand moving to hold Rafe's leg up slightly, allowing for better access. As evil as he was, there was no more playing or delay this time, instead Vulpes gently pushed his index finger past what little resistance there was.

"Fuck yes." Rafe breathed wantonly as the finger was eased into him, his toes curling.

It didn't get better than this, especially when Vulpes quickened the pace. He could take it. His world dissolved into a simple one made of just the two of them and the dizzying arousal he was victim to. One finger turned into two, and the pace was really set. His reality at the moment was a strange one, moaning like a slut while a frumentarius finger banged him.

"I want you to say my name, profligate." Vulpes managed, his voice noticeably more strained than before.

Rafe cried out the other man's name as the fingers inside him hit a particularly sweet spot with just the right amount of roughness. His own precum had formed a tiny pool on his abdomen, a testament to just what the constant bumping up against his prostate could cause. Add that to his already heightened sensitivity and he was being tortured. Tortured in a good way but still terrible.

Fueled by Rafe's enthusiastic praise, the fox leant down, enveloping Rafe's reddened cock between his lips and sucking it sloppily, lapping up the liquid that had gathered at the silken tip. All this while still keeping up the rhythm he had built.

"You need to...stop," He choked out, "Not gonna last much longer."

"Already?" Vulpes taunted, "I expected more from you. I don't think I could let you finish just yet."

"Fuck off." Rafe said in something distressingly close to a whimper, trying to still his ever shaking hands, desperate for an end that seemed impossibly far away. "You're fucking evil, you know that?"

"Yes, I do realize that," Vulpes acknowledged. "Constantly spouting filth. How about we put that mouth of yours to better use?" He suggested.

Rafe smiled and nodded, very ready to turn the tables. They switched places on the bed quickly, both of them failing to hide their thirst for one another. Rafe kissed and licked his way down Vulpes' chest, tasting the salt of his sweat. He could sense analytical eyes watching his progress.

The temptation to take his time here and toy with Vulpes was far too great to resist. Not that he would ever want to pass up something like this anyways. Rafe took his sweet time indeed, kissing and sucking around Vulpes' member, flicking his warm tongue over the head, earning sweet moans from the usually composed legionary.

Rafe groaned appreciatively around Vulpes' dick, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. He grazed it ever so gently with his teeth, evoking a strangled noise from the other man. Damn, if it didn't feel great to hear that..

He tried to hollow his cheeks, swirling his tongue with every upstroke. It was difficult to concentrate on finding a way to time the movements up and down, his foggy mind unable to keep up with what was happening, much to his own disappointment.

Vulpes noticed this. Thankfully he knew how to improvise. He pushed Rafe back for a moment, bracing himself against the headboard, then gesturing for Rafe to resume his previous actions. This way he could thrust up and fuck Rafe's mouth, setting whatever pace he wanted, allowing for Rafe's incompetence to be quickly amended and forgotten.

Making eye contact, Rafe took Vulpes into his mouth once more, his lips already a darker color and considerably more puffy than before. Without further issues, Vulpes set about a brutal speed, ramming himself into the warm wetness that was Rafe's mouth, debasing him for his own carnal needs.

Vulpes watched as Rafe took himself in his own hand, trying to match Vulpes' movements. What an entertaining development. Apparently he got off on being reduced to a slut with a mouth just as much as Vulpes' enjoyed making him one. He had to give this one credit though, this may have been the best oral service he'd ever gotten. It felt just so right, engulfed in the warmth, never being interrupted by chokes or gags.

Rafe was just good at this.

The frumentarius had no time to dwell on how exactly that came to be, as his thigh muscles began to twitch, his disciplined uniform thrusts growing haphazard and clumsy. He had wanted to last longer than this, but he couldn't tear himself away from this now, already overcome with need. Plus he had already proven his supremacy and dominance over Rafe, so there would be no loss in succumbing to the feelings that threatened to overtake him.

Soft moans spilled from Rafe's mouth, muffled by the sizable presence in his mouth. His hand was working furiously at his painfully stiffened cock, feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. The release he had been aching for was close.

Rafe finished in his hand with an animalistic growl, the sheer force of it startled him. This was the hardest he'd ever finished. It was as though some sort of dam had broken, leaving him awash with the blissful caress that was the afterglow.

Vulpes followed suit soon after, forcefully pushing to the very back of Rafe's throat, spilling himself with an impassioned cry. He smirked as Rafe choked a little bit, spluttering. The courier pulled back, returning a sort of knowing smile, cum rivulets dripping down his chin.

"What a mess you are," Vulpes noted with a deep chuckle, though not entirely unpleased by that. Oh yes, the famed courier looked very good like that.

"In more than a few ways," Rafe replied, looking down at himself with a frown.

He felt hot all over, sticky with sweat (among other things). He had expected to feel something after. Regret. But there was none. This worried him.

"Got a towel around here somewhere.." Rafe muttered, getting up from the bed.

Vulpes stood up with him, roughly pulling him into an embrace, licking up the trail of cum on his face. Rafe's lips parted before Vulpes even thought about kissing him, his mouth stained with the bitterness that was expected. It was a hurried yet passionate thing, one that said more than either of them would ever admit to each other out loud. The kiss was compliment enough.

Goddam it felt good just being warmed by his body, being kissed like that. Rafe knew this was wrong. Vulpes was bad and Rafe was supposed to be good. Morality. What a fickle thing anyways. The whole thing was still so surreal.

They parted and Rafe began to clean himself off, tossing an extra towel to Vulpes.

Vulpes began dressing in silence, admiring the view of Rafe's back and subsequently backside. He had an intense desire to touch each muscle there. He was getting greedy. He brushed the thought away, saving it for a later time as he moved to leave.

"Vale, I'll see you again, I'm sure," He started towards the door, opening it.

Rafe moved quickly, slamming the door shut and pinning an amused fox to it, "Hey."

"Hey." Vulpes returned.

"I still have that mark. Caesar's Mark or whatever." Rafe said, reaching under Vulpes' armor and cupping his ass. "Maybe I could come see you. Do I just ask for Vulpes at the front desk or what?"

"Funny." He scoffed, "Your traveling companions, they wouldn't want to go there. Plus, I'm certain they'd be envious."

"Then I'll travel alone, I'm capable," Rafe assured, now thoroughly groping the other man's rear. "Or maybe you could just stay here for a little- Wait, you mean they'd be jealous?"

"Yes… you're.. mm.. bedding the doctor, are you not?" Vulpes squirmed against the door and Rafe as his ass was accosted.

"What? No!" Rafe answered, puzzled. "Never have."

"Oh. Well, I could afford to stay a little longer," Vulpes said, strangely contented by Rafe's answer. "Your color is very off. Are you certain you won't pass out in the middle of things?"

"Trust me, I have enough Fixer to get by a little longer." He guaranteed, pulling Vulpes back to the bed by his armor. "Oh, and Vulpes?"

"Hm?"

"You ever hide my shit again and I'll break your fingers."

"Really? I believe it'd be more of a loss for _you_ than for me."

"Ugh.."


End file.
